Revealing Phone Calls
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: Prompt short - "Spencer and Scott (friends, not family) let their hair down"


I was given a few prompts tonight and told to write whatever came to mind with them in a twenty minute time frame for each prompt. For the prompt "Spencer and Scott (friends, not family) let their hair down" and this is what I came up with. Remember, this is a prompt fic, so I have no intention of writing more on it

* * *

Remy and Logan were both sitting at the table in the kitchen when the phone started to ring. Because he was closest, Remy answered it. "Xavier's School…"

He never got a chance to finish his opening spiel. A loud "_Dammit! Knock it off_!" echoed in his ear, startling him. He pulled the phone away a little, looking at it with surprise. Logan had stopped what he was doing and was looking at the phone as well. His exceptional hearing made it easy for him to listen in as Remy cautiously said "Excuse me?"

There was a pause and then the voice came back and Remy was surprised to realize that he recognized the voice. "_Oh, not you, Gambit. I was talking to the little dipshit here practically dry humping my leg_."

It took him a second to move beyond the shock and realize that it was Scott. Scott! A slow grin was growing on Logan's face and he was turned fully toward Remy now, watching him with amusement. The Cajun quirked an eyebrow at his friend while speaking into the phone. "Scotty? Dat y'?"

"_Yeah_." There was a laugh and something that sounded like shoving in the background. Scott's voice changed a little as if he'd moved the phone away slightly. Both Remy and Logan could still clearly hear him, though. "_Knock it off, pet! I'm on the phone, can't ya tell_?"

_"Woof!"_ someone in the background barked out.

Scott laughed again and there were more shoving sounds and another laugh. "_I swear…! Someone ought to neuter your ass. Is Logan there_?"

For a second Remy didn't realize that the last line was directed at him. He was too busy trying not to laugh at the conversation he'd been listening to. Smothering a snicker, he said "_Oui_, Scotty. He's sitting right by me, listening to y'."

_"Tell him he can listen all he wants. It's watching that'll cost him_._"_ The strange voice said in the background. Scott surprised Remy further by laughing out loud.

Logan shook his head. "Ask him if he's ready fer a ride home."

"Y' need a ride home, mec?" Remy dutifully repeated.

There was another scuffle and the voice on the phone changed to the strange one that had been in the background. "_You can't have him, Logan. You hear me_?" Then the voice cut off on a squeal that finally broke Remy's control. He couldn't help but laugh. What the hell was this? What was going on with their usually so-serious leader? Logan was grinning like a fool and just sitting and waiting, listening as there was another scuffle over the line and then Scott was back, panting slightly. "_Ignore him. Tell Logan we're at the Cheshire and…oh, what the hell ya doing? Get ya hands off my ass_!" There was a thick sound of New York in those words that was rarely ever heard. The only time it came out that thick was in times of great stress or when he was really drunk. The man didn't slur, didn't trip over his words when he drank too much. He just reverted back to sounding like some punk kid on the streets of the city.

_"But it's such a nice ass! C'mon, Boom-boom! Let's go dance before your bodyguard gets here."_

"_He aint my bodyguard! He's my ride_…"

_"Nice! Bout damn time! I've been telling you to drop that bitch for him for forever!"_

Remy was shaking with mirth, almost unable to continue to hold the phone. He bit his lip to try and keep the laughter inside, not wanting to miss a minute of this conversation.

"_Wait, what? No! That aint what I meant! Oh, I swear to God…I'll see ya when ya get here, whoever's coming. I've got me a pet to beat_." And with no more than that, the phone hung up and Remy was left sitting there staring at a silent phone. He managed to hang it back up before the laughter burst from him. When he got himself under control, he saw Logan was starting toward the garage. Quickly Remy hurried after him. At the look Logan gave him, the Cajun shook his head. "Hell no, mec. Y' aint leavin' dis boy here. Not after dat. Dis, Remy's gotta see."

Logan only paused for a second before smirking and shrugging. "C'mon then, Gumbo. Let's go pick up the boy."

CXCX

The Cheshire was a dance club that Remy had actually been to once or twice. He couldn't help but be surprised that Scott was here of all places. This was the last place that he would've figured the Fearless Leader would go to. Not only was it a dance club, but it was a _gay_ dance club. He knew that Scott wasn't quite as staid as first appearances would suggest; he'd gotten to know the man and they'd even sat up together in Scott's office and drank together a few times. He knew there was a smart, sharp street kid underneath the leader persona that he wore day to day. He was more than just a figurehead or the poster-boy for good that he looked like. Still….Scott, here? _Here_?

If he had thought the choice of club was surprising, it was nothing in comparison to what he found when they went inside. There was no trouble in finding Scott. The normally cool Cajun stopped right beside Logan and stared in shock, not quite able to believe his eyes. Was that…Scott? Really? He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't standing right here looking at it. "_Mon Dieu_."

"Meet the other side of Scooter." Logan announced with a laugh.

The dance floor was set up with three different tiers to it. The main part of the floor where most of the people danced. Then there was a raised platform on the left that was like a stage where the DJ was set up and where more people could dance. Then on the right of that was another raised platform where people could dance and show off. That top platform was where Scott stood now, dancing his heart out with moves that Remy had never thought the man capable of. Then again, he never thought he'd see Scott Summers in tight leather pants or a short sleeved red button up shirt that was completely open, revealing the skin underneath with each twist and undulation he did. Though there was room for more, only one other person was up there with him. Most of the others were watching them while still dancing themselves.

The person with Scott was, well, delicious was a word that came to Remy's mind. Slender, even more slender than Scott. Yet he had a hint of muscle to him that played up nicely in the lights of the club. Long, long legs were packed into white leather pants. Extra inches were given by black boots that Remy could see from here had a bit of heel to them. He wore no shirt, but he had a black vest that was open. Brown hair stuck out from underneath the black cowboy hat that was perched on his head. In the lighting of the club, his pale skin seemed to almost glow.

The two were plastered together, twisting and grinding their bodies against one another. They didn't seem to be paying attention to anything but the music and one another. Even the people cheering up at them didn't seem to faze them. They were in their own world. And some of the moves they were doing looked more appropriate for a bed than a dance floor.

Logan elbowed him to draw his attention, pulling his eyes away from the two writhing forms. "I'll get Scooter and ya can get the pup with him. We'll drop him off wherever he's staying." With the flashing of the club lights, Logan's grin looked a little more dangerous than normal. "Should be easy enough. Yer just the pup's type."

Pet, pup. Did the guy have a name? Remy figured he'd find out soon enough. He rolled his eyes at Logan's last comment and started to make his way through the crowd with him.

When they got close, they didn't have to say anything to the duo or attempt to get their attention. The other guy noticed them first and he said something to Scott. The both of them turned and Scott gave them a very drunken grin. Arms around one another, the two hopped down to the second tier and then sauntered over toward them. "Hey!" Scott called out as he got close. "Aint this place great!"

"Fantastic, Slim." Logan said with a shake of his head. "C'mon now. Let's get moving."

The guy against Scott totally ignored Logan and instead was looking over to Remy. His face lit up with a bright smile and the eyes that locked on him overtop the sunglasses that had slid down his nose were startling and beautiful. What the base color of the iris was, Remy wasn't sure. But he could see blue and pink and purple, crackling and sparking like an electric firework show. Those beautiful eyes were accented by sharp cheekbones and a smile that was both amused and maybe just a hint shy. "Who's your friend, Logan?" There was just a hint of something husky to that voice, a thickness that could have come from alcohol or from something else entirely.

Scott snorted and jabbed at his friend when they got up close. "Put your tongue back in ya mouth. Spencer, this is Remy. Remy, this is Spencer."

Finally, a name for the face. Remy smiled at him and started to say something when Spencer spoke up first. "Wait…" The flirtatious look on Spencer's face faded away. "Remy? As in that guy you talked about? Gambit?"

"Yep." Scott's grin went just a little evil.

"Dammit! Couldn't you at least have replaced me with someone ugly?" A pout built on Spencer's lips and he slumped slightly against Scott. He looked at Remy and glared a little. "I'm supposed to hate you. I was his thief first. But you're too cute to hate. It's not fair."

What was a person supposed to say to something like that? Bemusement had Remy arching his eyebrows. He looked to Scott, who was still grinning, and then over to Logan, who was shaking his head. When he looked back at Spencer, he gave him a little half smile. "Um, _merci_, mec."

They were close enough now that it only took two steps for Spencer to slip away from Scott and step right up to Remy. His pout was still there but there was a hint of something else at the edges. "You can make it up to me." Lifting a hand, he traced his fingers down the lapels of Remy's jacket, giving him a coy look over the top of his sunglasses. That look went straight to Remy's groin. If they hadn't been here to fetch Scott, this young man would've been someone he would've easily hit on and he most definitely would've taken him up on the offer. Hell, it was tempting to do it anyways. Remy lifted a hand and flicked at the front brim of Spencer's hat, tipping it back just enough to make it easier to see his face. The man was just a couple inches shorter than him. "Is dat so, Cher?"

Before Spencer could respond, Scott reached out and grabbed one of his belt loops, yanking him back toward him. "Heel, pet."

The pout was back on Spencer's face once more. "Boom-boom!"

"Don't even start with me, ya shit. C'mon. If I gotta go back and face the music, so do you."

"Face the music? But we're already here where the music is!"

Spencer's obvious confusion struck Scott as funny and the man started to laugh, holding on to Spencer to keep himself upright. Logan cast a look at Remy and gestured to the duo with his eyes. Together, the two moved over, ushering the laughing drunks across the floor. The two were so busy laughing, Spencer having been unable to stop himself from joining in, they barely noticed that Logan and Remy were leading them away. The crowd parted for them, making way so they could get across. Only when they finally got to the door and stepped out into the cool air did the two men calm down enough to realize they were leaving.

For two men that had been dancing so well just moments before, something about stepping out into the cool night air seemed to make the alcohol in their systems hit just a little bit harder and their steps were less steady. Logan solved that easily by ducking underneath Scott's arm and supporting him as he led him to the truck. Remy found his arms full when Spencer stumbled and almost tumbled down. The young man smiled so prettily up at him, not even bothering to move out of his arms. "Thanks."

"Anytime, cher." Remy teased him. He helped Spencer straighten up and then mimicked Logan and Scott's pose, getting Spencer's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get y' in de car. Y'r gonna freeze out here without no shirt."

"I had one!"

"He did!" Scott called back. He was propped against the car, smirking at them while Logan opened the door. "That dickweed ripped it."

Spencer wrinkled his nose and grumbled a little. "It was a nice shirt, too."

"I'll buy ya a new one, pet." Scott reassured him.

That had Spencer's expression smoothing out and a smile slipping back into place. That smile stayed there and Remy and Logan got the two drunks tucked into the backseat. Once they were in, Spencer wasted no time in sliding right up against Scott and Scott didn't hesitate to lift an arm and tuck the man against him. Spencer turned in toward him, lifting his legs and putting them over Scott's so that they dangled between Scott's knees. Logan gestured at Remy and they climbed into the front seat. Logan started the car while Remy was still buckling his seatbelt. From the backseat, Scott spoke up "Just head to the mansion, Logan."

"What?" Spencer sounded shocked. "Hey now, whatever you're planning, just think again, Scott. I don't stay there and you know that. The condo works just fine for me."

"It aint up for debate. Logan aint gonna listen to ya, so don't bother arguing. You're coming with me. Now, shut up and cuddle up before I let your dumb ass freeze."

Remy heard grumbling and a bit of shifting. Then Spencer's voice came again, a little lower, a little irritated. "We're discussing this again when I'm sober and can think straight."

"Don't know why." Scott chuckled and a look in the rearview mirror showed him pressing a kiss to the top of Spencer's head. "You'll just lose."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too, Spencer. Now shut the fuck up."


End file.
